Mirror, Mirror
by Schadenfreude62
Summary: Just a story about what happens once Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck get to Snow White in the Book of Everafter. A lot better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! So I'm finally back and super sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately, but I should have some more time now. Yay! Okay, so I was listening to Kids by The Latency (awesome song, you should totally check it out!) when I got this idea. Obviously, Mirror is going to have to make it to the story Snow White in order to change it so that he's human. I still have no idea how exactly he's going to take the body of their younger brother, so I'll just wing it. I'm sorry if it's really crappy, but that part won't be for a bit anyway. If you have any ideas on that, feel free to tell me. It'll probably be better than what I come up with. **

**Anyway, I figured I could write about what happens while they're in Snow White. I figured Daphne could be Snow White while Sabrina and Puck are just supporting characters in the story (such as two of the dwarves). That way it could go along with the 7****th**** book where Sabrina was starting to let Daphne do some more of the dangerous stuff.**

**I figured I should actually read the story before I do this, which was a good idea because it's absolutely nothing like the movie. Disney messed with it even more than they did with The Little Mermaid. Snow White was apparently seven when she went to live with the dwarves, which makes Snow White the perfect part for Daphne. I'm going to stick pretty close to the version of the story I found because it's pretty cool. The website is www(dot)fln(dot)vcu(dot)edu/grimm/schneeeng(dot)html. And yes, I spelled that right. I checked. Oh, and in case you didn't figure it out, the "(dot)" means there's a "." there. This way, fanfiction doesn't erase the website.**

**I'll just call their brother Robin, because that seems to be the name everyone's using, although I highly doubt Henry would name his son after Puck. (Lol, I can totally see him punching someone for even suggesting the name.)**

**Wow, this is a long author's note. I'll just start the story now. Oh, and sorry for the crappy title. I always have trouble coming up with good ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm. (That's the only disclaimer I'm doing for this story. They're really annoying. Why do we even need to do them? It's obvious nobody on fanfiction is Michael Buckley and (hopefully) no one is trying to steal it. Yeah, that would work out sooooo well.)**

~^~M_i_r_r_o_r_, M_i_r_r_o_r_~^~

Sabrina hated changing stories. After successfully completing a fairytale, everything went black. There was nothing. It felt as if she was floating in outer space. It was too dark to see her own hand, even if she held right up to her face. Suddenly, there was a dizzying sensation, where she felt as if she were spinning swiftly in one direction and the world in the other, and then she could see everything again. Disoriented, she looked at her surroundings, hoping to find something that would help her quickly figure out where she was, and what character she was playing. She was standing in the middle of a wide, filthy room. Well, standing isn't really the right word. Hunching would be more accurate. The ceiling couldn't be more than 5 feet from the ground. Puck, who was taller, had it worse, though. He was practically crouching.

Puck groaned. "Well this is just great. We get to spend some time in mini-ville."

"At least we know the story has to do with tiny creatures. Do you think we're in Snow White?"

He did his best to shrug. "I guess. What other fairytale is there that has a house for small things?"

"I don't know. My dad kept Daphne and I cut off from fairytales, remember? It's not like I'm an expert," she exclaimed, frustrated. Sabrina hated it when she didn't know something. "Wait a minute, where is Daphne?"

"How should I know? She's probably off playing princess. I feel bad for her, too. Those princesses have it pretty bad with those dresses," he said, referring to their earlier trip into Sleeping Beauty. Sabrina, as Prince Charming, had to awaken the sleeping princess, Puck, with a kiss. Unfortunately, Daphne had insisted on watching and had been teasing them all throughout the three stories they'd been in since. Puck and Sabrina blushed at the memory.

Thankfully, Sabrina was spared the awkward task of coming up with a response by the entrance of five very short men. Recognizing one of them, they cried in unison, "Mr. Seven!"

He looked at them quizzically. "Mr. Two, Miss Three, why do you seem so happy to see me?"

Another of the dwarves butted in, "Yeah, what about me?!"

"And me!"

"Me too!"

The last dwarf piped up, "Alright, alright, just give it a rest already. I doubt either of them meant to offend us. They probably just have a question for Seven. Isn't that right?" he said authoritatively.

"Oh don't be a know-it-all, One. Just 'cause you're the oldest doesn't mean you're always right," cried one of the men indignantly.

"Actually," Sabrina said, interrupting before she got a headache from all the arguing. "He's right. We do have a question for him, don't we Two?" She elbowed Puck in the ribs.

Puck glared at her before asking Seven the first thing that popped into his head. "What's your favorite kind of cheese?"

She had to use every ounce of her self control to keep from rolling her eyes and banging her head against a wall. He just couldn't come up with a better question. "_What's your favorite kind of cheese?!? Idiot!" _she thought furiously.

Seven seemed thoroughly freaked out by now. "Um," he began, eyeing them warily. "Are you guys feeling okay?"

"You know what?" Sabrina said. "Maybe we just need some fresh air. We'll be back in a minute." It took a couple of minutes to squeeze their way through the incredibly small door, but as soon as they were out Puck unfurled his wings and began flying around in circles doing loop-de-loops, flips, and other fancy tricks.

"Finally, I can breathe!" he exclaimed. "That place is way too tiny." Sabrina had almost expected him to make some comment about having to smell her unbearable BO or having to stare at her ugly face for too long, but surprisingly enough, Puck had started to lay off the insults after Sleeping Beauty. Maybe he was finally getting used to the idea that they'll get married in the future. And for the first time, Sabrina thought she was too.

He smiled down at her, as if he knew what she was thinking. Sabrina smiled back, and, focusing on more important things – or at least trying to – said, "At least we know we're in Snow White." Puck nodded, and they kept smiling at each other, just enjoying the peaceful moment.

Daphne stood in the middle of an elegant room, staring right into Bunny a.k.a. the evil queen's eyes. They'd finally made it to Snow White. She almost squealed in delight and shoved her palm into her mouth before remembering exactly what happens in the story. If she's playing Snow – and there's hardly any doubt about that – she'd be killed and brought back to life (hopefully) three times. Her smile faltered.

Bunny smiled wickedly. "You have a visitor child. A very nice huntsman is going to take you into the forest and give you a big surprise. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Daphne knew what was going to happen, of course, and it definitely didn't sound fun, but she had to go along with the story. Forcing a gleeful smile onto her face, she replied, "How wonderful! I can't wait to see what it is!" She almost cringed at how fake that sounded, but Bunny hadn't seemed to notice. Bunny motioned for her to leave the room, but Daphne had just caught sight of Mirror. There he was, hanging right in front of her. He smirked at her and, just for a second, allowed her to catch a glimpse of her baby brother.

The queen, obviously irritated that Daphne was just standing there, said, "Yes, yes, that's my mirror. Come along now. We don't want to keep the kind sir waiting." She then proceeded to drag her down the hall by the collar of her dress. They passed myriad doors along the way, and Daphne couldn't help but be reminded of the Hall of Wonders. It was clear where Bunny got her inspiration. Finally, they made it to an ornately carved, wooden door and the queen roughly pushed her through. She stumbled, but refused to give Bunny the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

"Fantastic! There he is!" She walked over to the burly man and handed him a note before walking back to the door. "Have fun!" she called, closing it.

Daphne stuck out her tongue before turning to the waiting huntsman, who was busy tucking the note into one of the many pouches on his belt. Just to make him feel guilty, she said, "You're so nice to do this! It's very gravy!" Yeah, that didn't really have the desired effect.

He looked at her, confused. "What does gravy have to do with this?"

"Never mind. Let's just go." Daphne had been having trouble getting the characters in other stories to understand her awesome-tastic words.

He nodded. "It's just inside the forest," he said, starting down a dirt path leading into the forest. It took them about ten minutes of silent walking before they came to a secluded clearing. The huntsman turned to face her, an expression of sorrow and regret clear on his face. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and brandished a long, curved blade.

Frightened, Daphne began to cry, forgetting momentarily that he doesn't actually hurt her. "Please, Mr. Huntsman, don't kill me. I'll run away into the forest and never come back."

The huntsman took pity on her and said softly, "Run away, then, you poor child."

Daphne nodded, relieved, and ran as fast and as far into the forest as she could. She hoped Sabrina and Puck were nearby.

The huntsman watched the child – Snow White, he thought her name was – and thought grimly, _"The wild beasts will soon eat you." _Yet, a great weight had been lifted from his heart now that he didn't have to kill her himself. Then he remembered the note. Cursing under his breath, he pulled the note from the pouch on his belt and read:

**Huntsman,**

**Once you have killed the girl, bring me back her lung and liver as a token.**

**Bunny**

He cursed again. The queen would surely have his head. However, it wasn't long before a small bear cub came running by and, thinking fast, he stabbed it and took the lung and liver to the queen. _"She won't know the difference," _he thought as he handed over the organs. She thanked him and, to his horror, proceeded to eat them without even washing them off, much less cook them. He tried to keep his disgust from showing, but didn't think he succeeded. Excusing himself, he ran back to his cabin and barfed.

He spent the rest of the day skinning the bear and preparing some of the meat for his dinner. That night, though, just before he fell asleep, he thought, _"I wonder if that little girl made it to somewhere safe."_

Sabrina and Puck were still smiling at each other when Mr. One emerged from the small cottage. Puck quickly landed and retracted his wings. There would be a lot of explaining if they saw his wings.

"What are you two lollygaggers doing? Hurry up will you! It's time to do some mining!" he exclaimed.

The teens looked at each other. "Um, how about we just stay here and guard the house in case a little girl comes along and needs our help?" Sabrina suggested.

One snorted. "Oh yes, 'cause that's _real _likely. Go get your tools." He called the other dwarves and Sabrina and Puck watched as they formed a single file line along the path. One looked at them again. "I said get your tools."

"Right, sorry," Sabrina said, dragging Puck back into the tiny cottage.

"Well this is just great. We have to live in a tiny little cottage _and_ do hard work," he complained. "I'm allergic."

"It's not _that_ bad. Other than the height, there's a fair amount of room to move around." And it was true. The cottage was actually larger than average if you forgot about the roof.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Let's just grab our – ick– tools."

"Baby," Sabrina said under her breath. But it was clear that she was just teasing. They searched around a bit and managed to find a couple of pickaxes without too much trouble. Heading back outside, they got into line and the dwarves began their march to the mountains.

Puck leaned a little closer to Sabrina and whispered, "We aren't going to have to sing that stupid song, are we?"

"I really hope n—"

She was interrupted by the five dwarves drawing a deep breath. "Heigh-Ho! Heigh-Ho! It's off to work we go!"

They both groaned and Puck muttered, "Oh yeah, 'cause that's really something to sing about."

**AN: I'm sorry if Sabrina and Puck seem OOC, but if they kiss in Sleeping Beauty, they're not going to be completely unaffected. For me, Sabrina seems the worst, but I'm trying really hard to fix that. If you have any title suggestions please tell me and REVIEW!!!!! Please? It'll make me happy! I also accept anonymous reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, there's that chapter. I did my research for this one, too. By research, I mean I googled how to mine with pickaxes. I actually got a pretty good answer from Nanowrimo(dot)org. NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month and is completely awesome. I signed up waaaaaaaaay back in April, even though it doesn't actually start till November. Starting on Nov. 1, you have to write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days. It's completely insane, but still awesome. Wow, I sound like a spokesperson. I'll shut up now. **

C_h_a_p_t_e_r _T_w_o_

"So, you take one o' these here pickaxes," began Mr. Four – it could've been Mr. Five, they're practically identical. "Then you just hit a rock until you get a nice, big crack, or perhaps a hole, it doesn't really matter. Then you get one of these wooden wedges and shove it in there as far as you can. Hit it with a sledge hammer until the rock breaks and hope that there's something good inside it." He paused. "I still can't believe you two forgot how to mine, you've been doing it practically your whole lives."

Puck, who had paled considerably at the amount of hard work mentioned, said, "You know, neither can I. Maybe we really are sick. We'll just be going back to the cottage now…"

He grabbed Sabrina's arm and was almost out of the cave when Mr. One grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back. "Not so fast. You were able to walk over here no problem. You're working."

They both groaned, but Sabrina, at least, picked up a pickaxe and set to work. Puck, however, had a brilliant idea. "I'll supervise," he exclaimed, clearly pleased with himself.

"Ha! Good luck with that!" said Mr. Six. "That's One's job. Anyone tries to take over, and he blows. Trust me, that dwarf's good with a pickaxe, and not just in mining terms, if you know what I mean." He proceeded to pantomime bringing the axe down on Puck's head.

Puck looked as if he wanted to cry as he grabbed an axe. "Oh, suck it up. It'll be over soon anyway," Sabrina told him. "Although, the hard work probably won't help the BO," she added under her breath. He chose to ignore that comment.

Daphne ran through the forest. She knew from reading the story that none of the animals would hurt her, but that didn't make her any less terrified. Every time she told herself that she was perfectly safe and the animals would leave her alone, an annoying little voice argued that it was possible to change the story.

Although, what would Snow White and the Seven Dwarves be like without Snow White? She distracted herself with that question until she came upon a cozy looking cottage. It was made almost completely out of stone, with the exception of the wooden flooring. Tired and hungry, Daphne stumble up the three stone steps to the door and found a dining table set with seven plates of delicious looking food. Not wanting to eat all from one plate, she only took half of the food from each plate. Hey, a girl's gotta eat.

Her hunger sated, Daphne wandered into the next room and found seven extremely comfortable looking beds. She walked down the line, examining each bed closely; the first two beds were too large; the fifth and sixth were too short and too wide; the seventh bed was about the right size, lengthwise, but was much too skinny. The third bed, however, was just right. Daphne clambered onto it and made herself comfortable. Just before she fell asleep, she said, "Please, God, please let me and Sabrina and Puck rescue our baby brother. Oh, and also let Sabrina and Puck realize they love each other. It's getting kinda annoying. Amen."

Finally, after a nice, easy day of mining – by dwarf standards, at least; Puck and Sabrina found it to be quite hard – they had once again formed a single-file line and were marching back to the cottage. However, due to their "worsening condition", Mr. One had permitted Sabrina and Puck to lag behind the others. It really hadn't been that hard to make him believe they actually _were_ sick, what with Puck's allergic reaction to hard work (he got this disgusting rash all along his arms) and Sabrina's extreme fatigue (she'd had to do not only her share of the work, but most of Puck's as well).

"Do you think Daphne's made it to the cottage yet?" Sabrina asked him. Now was one of the rare times they could talk about anything they wanted to without worrying they'd be overheard.

"I sure hope so. I don't think I could survive another day of this torture." That was a lie. His rashes were already starting to go away.

"You do realize that, even with Daphne here, we'll still have to mine."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Mr. Seven, who was at the end of the line, turned to see what all the fuss was about, but quickly turned back. He didn't want to know.

"I'm assuming you've never read the story," she sighed.

"Please, readings for peasants," Puck replied haughtily.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Do you even know _how _to read?"

He shrugged. "So what if I don't? There are always other people around to do the reading for me."

She was aghast. Not once in her life had she met a person over the age of 6 who didn't know how to read. "As soon as we get out of this stupid book I'm teaching you."

"Teaching me what?"

She smacked her forehead. Jeez, he could be so stupid sometimes. "To read!"

He grimaced. "I know. I was just hoping you were joking."

"Oh yes, I'm sure that was it," she said sarcastically.

He squared his shoulders. "Do you doubt the word of the Trickster King?"

"I'm oh-so sorry, your Highness. Shall I the ground you walk on to make up for my foolishness?"

Puck replied, "That will be fine. And then you will cook my dinner."

"Thanks for fulfilling my life's dream."

He looked as if he had just experienced an epiphany. "You were joking about kissing the ground, weren't you?"

"No freakin' duh."

"As punishment, you have to do it now."

"Yeah, 'cause that's likely."

"In Faerie, you'd be beheaded for your disrespect."

"Lucky we're not in Faerie."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh, really? You want me beheaded."

"Of course I don't want you beheaded. I just think you'd be more respectful if that punishment were hanging over your head." By this time, they were shouting at each other, more out of habit than of anger.

Neither of them noticed until Mr. One appeared in front of them, "Will you two SHUT UP?! Can't you just get along for once?"

"We've been getting better," Sabrina mumbled defensively.

"Not the way I see it. One more peep out of you and we get your dinners."

"Hey! I have an idea!" shouted Mr. Five (or was it Four?) "Since they hate each other so much, why don't they kiss as punishment?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Five!" agreed Four. Sabrina and Puck were glaring daggers at each of them.

Mr. One chuckled. "Why not? I need some entertainment. Go on then."

Puck and Sabrina looked at each other, and then back at One. "You're not serious are you?" asked Sabrina.

He shook his head, still smiling.

They turned to one another, and just kissed each other, figuring it'd be better to get it over with fast. However, they did drag it out a bit longer than was needed, and didn't break the kiss until Mr. Six did a cat-call thirty seconds later. They didn't even blush this time. Well … maybe a little … but only when Six started telling dirty jokes.

"Let's just go home," Seven finally exclaimed. Clearly, he disapproved of Six's behavior.

The dwarves agreed with some hearty exclamations of "I'm hungry", none louder than Puck's, of course. After leaving their boots outside, they all lumbered over to the table.

"Where's all the food?" Puck asked. "This isn't enough to feed a kitten."

"How should I know?" Five began. "It was Four's turn to make dinner."

Everyone looked at him expectantly. "I swear I did my job! Every one of these plates was overflowing with food when we left!"

One stared at his plate. "Well someone ate my bread."

Everyone else did the same and found a different dinner item missing. Puck had no carrots, Sabrina had no meat, Four had no potatoes, Five had no salad, Six had no gravy, and Seven had no wine.

Sabrina knew what was happening, and Puck had been smart enough to figure it out once he got past the lack of food, but they couldn't just tell the dwarves that Daphne had been here. Where was their proof? Smiling just a bit too much, Sabrina suggested, "Maybe the thief is still here. Let's check the bedroom." Sure enough, there was Daphne sleeping comfortably on Sabrina's bed.

"Oh my, what a beautiful little girl!" cried the dwarves. Not wishing to wake her, Sabrina had to share Puck's bed, which was, thankfully, one of the larger beds.

Six, naturally, found this hilarious. "Well we all know what –"

"Just shut up, Six," interrupted Seven.

"Way to ruin a perfectly good joke," he muttered. Puck, who was definitely feeling awkward enough without the "perfectly good joke", decided to sleep on the floor.

**AN: So, I'm really sorry if there are numerous grammar errors, but I'm way too tired to actually edit this right now. I never thought kayaking would be that exhausting. Oh, and wear sunscreen. Sunburns aren't fun. Trust me. Well, I'm tired so I'm gonna end this AN here... Right after this next chapter preview thingie I've decided to do:**

**Next Chapter: Daphne, only 7, has to cook, take care of the house, make the beds, do the laundry, sew, and knit. Sabrina injures herself mining (not in original Snow White, I'm just adding that to make it interesting), and Bunny returns!**

**And I'm not making the chore list up, it's in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *cringes* Okay, I'm really, really, extremely sorry for the wait. You see, I happen to be a very lazy person, and when you add procrastination to the mix, that's not very good for chapter updates. I'm super sorry and I'll try to get better. I swear! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

**So now, without further ado, CHAPTER 3!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Puck was the first one up, seeing as he didn't even get to sleep; wood floors don't exactly make the best beds. Out of boredom and habit (and perhaps a need to make up for his recent kindness), he decided to prank her. Looking around the cottage he found many useful materials and concocted a very disgusting, and – in his opinion – brilliant new invention: the Gunk Volcano. Basically, there was a mixture of any disgusting thing he pleased which sat in a crater of a large volcano that he'd fashioned out of paper (or in this case, parchment), water, and flour. Using a couple of fairy spells, he set the volcano to go off exactly ten minutes after he poured in his mixture of rotten apples cores, vinegar, rotten eggs, spoiled milk, onions, and pickle juice. He placed it at the foot of Grimm's bed and sat in a rocking chair across the room. _This is gonna be good_, he thought.

After about a minute, he wondered why he had picked 10 minutes. That's waaaaaaaaay too long to wait. Then again, it was just a prototype. After another 8 minutes, he grew tired of waiting and walked back over to the volcano. Planning to just dump it over Grimm's head, he picked up the Gunk Volcano and looked inside, admiring his work. It had to be one of his more repulsing mixtures. Unfortunately for him, the volcano decided to take that time to erupt in his face. It made an unexpectedly loud noise and woke up everyone except Daphne. Sabrina looked puzzled for a moment, still half lost in her dream, but quickly registered what was going on and proceeded to laugh her but off. "That, Puck, is Karma. He's just become a dear friend of mine," she said once her laughter had subsided. However, there was still a fair amount of disgusting goop left in the volcano and it erupted once again, this time all over her.

Now, Puck laughed and exclaimed, "I'm beginning to like dear, old Karma! I just might make him a friendship bracelet." He paused considering what he just said. "Except manlier, of course. Bracelets are for girls," he added hurriedly.

By now, Sabrina was fuming. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS JUNK?" she screeched as she lunged at the fairy. He laughed again, having been anticipating this, and unfurled his wings. What with the recent prank, he had forgotten the close proximity of the ceiling and jumped up, hitting his head rather hard.

"Owwwww," he screamed while stumbling around, dizzy and lightheaded. Sabrina was still glaring at him, but had ceased her attempts to kill him. She actually seemed a bit amused. Then again, so did everyone else. That is, until Puck fell on top of Daphne.

Sabrina, worried that Daphne was hurt, rushed over and promptly hit Puck upside the head. Despite her fears, Daphne merely mumbled, "WhatsgoinonIwannagobatoslepp."

Mr. Seven stared at her in confusion, then turned to Sabrina. "Um, what did she just say?"

Sighing with relief, she replied, "She just wants to go back to sleep."

The dwarves nodded with understanding, and then Mr. One said, "Well, you know what this means, right?" He continued without giving anyone a chance to answer. "It means a nice, early start."

Everyone groaned. "C'mon, the early bird gets the worm."

Puck mumbled, "Yeah, but the second mouse gets the cheese." **(A/N: I frickin' love that saying!)**

"Well that's perfect then," One said, turning to Puck. A malicious grin slowly spread across his face. "'Cause you're gonna stay here, clean this mess up, and then come meet us at the mine."

His jaw dropped while everyone else laughed at his misfortune. Puck swore he heard one of them say, "Schadenfreude!" He was pretty sure it was Six. He didn't like Six.

"And just to make sure you do your job, Six is going to stay here and watch you and make sure you leave on time."

"What happens if D-the little girl wakes up while we're here?" Puck asked.

"Then you deal with that when it happens," One answered before ordering everyone to grab their tools and something to eat, line up in a single file line, and then to march. Sabrina didn't so much as look at him.

Once everyone was out of sight, Six turned to him and said, "Looks like we're gonna have some fun. Now, not only will you clean up your mess, you'll clean up the entire cottage." His tone and facial expression told Puck he wasn't kidding.

Today was just not his day.

* * *

Sabrina marched along the path to the mine with the other dwarves, striking up a conversation with Mr. Four, who was behind her. "So, what made you want to mine?" she asked him. "It doesn't seem like a very _fun_ job."

He laughed. "Have you gotten amnesia or something, sis?" She stumbled. _Sis?_ What the heck?! Then she remembered: the dwarves were related. Typically, her mind flashed to her kiss with Puck yesterday. Oh God. They made us do _that_ when they think Puck and I are _related._ Sabrina now had a _veeerrrryyy _strong hatred toward Five. And she thought Six was the sick perv of the group.

Oblivious to Sabrina's glaring at his twin, he continued. "It's the family business. We've all been mining since we were in diapers. Of course, only One actually enjoys it. Five" – Sabrina grimaced at the mention of his name – "and I want to start our own casino, Six wants to start a modeling agency, and Seven's always wanted to be a mayor."

"Oh, that's right," she mumbled, trying to act like she had known that all along. "I was just having a blond moment I guess." She pointed to her still-gunk-filled hair.

Four nodded, understanding. "You've always been prone to those."

She was about to yell at him when One interrupted. "Listen up. We aren't really going to the mine today." The dwarves and Sabrina cheered loudly. "Instead, we're going to enjoy a nice, relaxing day off." There was another round of cheering.

"Wait," Sabrina said, realizing something. "What about P-Two and Six." Were they going to have to figure it out for themselves?

One laughed. "Of course not. Six is gonna be keeping Two so busy cleaning the cottage, his arms are gonna fall off. He suggested the idea to me while you two were screaming."

The dwarves laughed heartily at this and went off to find a clearing to relax. Sabina smiled, happy that karma really was her friend, and went to the river for a bath.

* * *

Daphne awoke with a yawn and stretched, her eyes still closed. Puck stopped sweeping, mentally screaming, "Yes! I can stop! Thank you Daphne! You are my frickin' savior!" Six opened his mouth to start yelling at him, but thankfully followed Puck's gaze first. Seeing that the little girl was waking up, he did everything he was capable of at the moment: standing there and gaping like an idiot. What was he going to do? One had told him that everyone would probably be back by the time she woke up.

Finally, Daphne opened her eyes and looked around the room. Once she saw what Puck was holding, she started laughing . . . for five minutes. Puck glared at the broom, while Six just kept wondering what to do. Finally, she managed to say, "Since when do you even touch a broom? Oh, I wish I had a camera."

Puck flushed and, pointing at Six, said, "He made me."

Snapped out of his thoughts, Six said, "Darn right I made you. It's your fault for making a mess in the first place."

"Glop grenade?" Daphne asked.

"Gunk volcano. It's a brilliant invention if I do say so myself," Puck replied, puffing out his chest and doing a very convincing imitation of Prince Charming.

"And only you would say that," Six mumbled, causing Daphne to laugh.

"Look, can we just go meet up with the other dwarves now?" Puck asked, not at all enjoying being laughed at.

"A bit too late for that," Seven said, entering the room with everyone else in tow.

"How was cleaning?" Sabrina asked, smirking.

"How was mining?" he shot back.

Sabrina's smirk grew wider, if possible. "We had a day off today."

"Aw, c'mon!" Puck groaned. "This is no way to treat royalty."

"You're right about that. It's a good thing none of us are royalty, then, isn't it?" Five laughed, and Sabrina shot him a glare. Puck made a mental note to ask her about that later. Then, what the dwarf had just said registered. In this story, very much unlike his own, he had no royal rights. In this story, he was nothing more than a, a, (he gulped) peasant.

"I hate this place," he mumbled, depressed.

One ignored him and surveyed the room. "Nice job, but I think…" He trailed off as he laid eyes on Daphne. "She's awake," he said, surprised. He expected her to sleep a little longer.

Daphne nodded as Sabrina yelled, "Dap—" Puck cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. Thankfully no one noticed her interrupted outburst and continued gaping at the girl.

"Just how do you plan on explaining the reason you know her name?" Puck hissed. Sabrina promptly stopped struggling against his filthy hand – unlike her, he hadn't gotten a chance to take a bath, nor did he have the inclination to do so. For once, Puck had been more cautious than she had. And for the first time, he had made her feel almost foolish. Sabrina didn't enjoy that feeling.

Seeing that she wasn't going to be doing anymore yelling for the time being, he quickly removed his hand as if he had been burned. He half-heartedly murmured something about cooties. It's not as if he was actually afraid of them – he _had _kissed her, after all – but he had a reputation to keep.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and muttered something about dumb fairies under her breath before saying, "So, what's your name?" She hated asking her sister that question, but it had to be asked eventually, so better sooner than later, she figured. Still, it didn't feel right.

Thankfully, Daphne remembered to follow the story and introduced herself as Snow White. The dwarves said their hellos, and Mr. One said, "Snow," he paused. "I can call you that right?" She nodded and he continued. "You can stay here if you like, but you'll have to take care of our cottage, cook, make beds, wash, and sew and knit. If you do your chores right, you can stay here."

Before Daphne had a chance to accept (what other choice did she have? Sleep _near_ the cottage?), Sabrina said, "But how's a seven-year-old supposed to do all that?"

"We'll demonstrate for her," Seven answered patiently before turning to "Snow". "So, are you staying?"

Daphne nodded and, typically, asked, "When's dinner?"

The dwarves laughed and Mr. One declared that tonight was Puck's night to set the table. Now Puck not only hated the story, he vowed that once they were out of the book, he'd destroy every copy of it he could find.

* * *

Bunny, after a nice meal of raw, little girl organs, had retired to her rooms and had a nice, refreshing sleep. At midmorning, she ordered the cook to fix a large breakfast of eggs and bacon. It wasn't until noon that she finally returned to her most brilliant invention, Mirror.

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

Now it had been many, many years since Mirror had been referred to as a looking-glass and even more years since he had had to speak his lines, but he still remembered. Although, the crying Grimm in the background definitely didn't help. He couldn't wait until he gathered enough power to begin the spell.

"Oh, queen, thou art fairest of all I see,  
But over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell,  
Snow White is still alive and well,  
And none is so fair as she."

Bunny, to say the least, was appalled, and very, very, very angry. That fool of a huntsman had tricked her. But she didn't have the time to deal with that just now. Now was time for plotting. It took quite a while, two days to be exact, but the queen finally came up with a plan to murder Snow White. But first, she needed to buy some make-up and, much to her displeasure, peasant clothing. Her suffering would be worthwhile, though. Once Snow White was out of the way, she'd once again be fairest of them all.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the extreme crappiness, but if it helps, this is the longest chapter yet!!! Yay! So, yeah, please review and I really hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**Next Chapter: Bunny attempts to kill Daphne. **

**Yeah, I know, short chapter preview, but I don't really feel like making it longer right now. Just a reminder: please review!!! Every single one makes me super happy!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay!!! Another chapter in less than 24 hours! I'm so proud of myself! I'm thinking that updates are going to be either daily, or every other day. Most likely the latter, but I'll try for the first. I'm estimating about 6-10 more chapters, depending on how things work out. Probably a bit early to be estimating the number of remaining chapters, but whatever. **

**The Stupid Disclaimer That No One Except The Dude Who Came Up With This Actually Cares About: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Yay! Chapter 4!**

* * *

Several days had passed relatively normally; Puck had continued playing pranks, Daphne learned how to do her chores; and Sabrina continued to glare at Five. The daily mining trips grew easier and easier as Puck and Sabrina became accustomed to the hard work (or rather, Sabrina became used to doing both workloads while Puck got better at hiding). Daphne's progress in her learning increased rapidly and she was able to get most of the work done well before lunch and so had much time to goof off. However, with so much time alone, Daphne was given many lectures (especially from Sabrina) about never, ever letting in anybody that came knocking at the door. Bunny was bound to show up soon, and when she did it wouldn't be all ponies and rainbows.

But Daphne knew that if they were to have any chance of getting out of this story, it had to be done properly, and that meant disregarding the lectures.

Sabrina realized that too, and tried her best to ignore it.

Puck remained oblivious and continued fine-tuning his Gunk Volcano, which now had the ability to puff out clouds of mysterious ash-like substances. Quite frankly, the complexity of the volcano both scared Sabrina, and impressed her. She never realized that the fairy was smart enough to make something like that. She'd always figured that Puck was not only leader of the wrong side of the tracks, but the dumb side, too.

One day, while the dwarves, Puck, and Sabrina were at the mine, Daphne finished her chores in record time. She made her lunch and settled in at the window to eat her sandwich. Much to her displeasure, it was a normal sandwich. She really missed Granny's cooking.

Daphne was spacing out and daydreaming about purple hamburgers when an old peddler-woman appeared at the window. "Pretty things to sell, very cheap, very cheap."

Excited (Daphne really wanted something pretty to play with), she forgot about the story and said, "Gravy! What are you selling?"

Puzzled the old woman said, "I'm sorry, but I don't have any gravy."

"Nevermind," Daphne replied. "What do you have?"

"I have some very beautiful staylaces of all colors." She reached into the basket slung over her arm and produced a beautiful woven sample of brightly colored silk. There were blues and purples and greens and yellows and just about every other color Daphne loved.

Thinking only of how pretty the lace was, even momentarily forgetting the story, Daphne rushed over and opened the door for the woman. "I'll take them!" she exclaimed and shoved some coins at the lady.

"Oh you poor child," the woman said, gazing upon the laughable lacing of Daphne's dress. She blushed. It's not her fault no one knew how to lace a dress properly. "I will lace you properly for once."

It was at this point that Daphne remembered that she was, in fact, in the middle of a fairy tale, but there wasn't much she could do about it now. Trembling, Daphne went over and stood in front of the queen. She couldn't help but notice that the queen had horrid breath, but now was definitely not the time to point it out.

The queen laced quickly and tightly. It wasn't long before Daphne passed out from lack of air. She was good as dead. "You were the most beautiful," the queen whispered, more to herself than Daphne. Satisfied with her handiwork, she left the cottage and fled to her castle where she celebrated heartily and drank more than her fair share of wine. She drank so much, in fact, that she ended up confessing her love for one of the servants. The servant promptly quit.

* * *

As the dwarves neared the cottage, Sabrina's anxiety grew. Every day she feared that when they returned, Daphne would be lying dead on the floor and they wouldn't be able to save her. Four days had already gone by without incident, and Sabrina knew that it wouldn't be much longer. She turned to Puck and asked, "Do you think Daphne's okay?"

Puck, who was eating a questionable looking apple, said through a mouthful, "Whywoodinshebeoay?"

Sabrina slapped him upside the head, causing a bit of apple to fly out of his mouth and hit One square in the butt. Admittedly, it was pretty funny. Especially when One ended up giving Puck dish duty for three days. Just as well, it was her turn tonight.

Very irritated now, he turned to Sabrina. "What was that for?" he said in as level a tone he could pull off (there was no way he was getting in any more trouble by yelling).

She almost hit him again. "Do you know nothing about this story?"

He laughed. "I thought we cleared that up a few days ago. I can't read, therefore I haven't read the story."

"But no one's read it to you? You haven't picked any of it up from Snow?" Sabrina questioned.

"I know that she left Charming at the altar. Serves him right, too. He's _way_ too full of himself."

"Hypocrite," she mumbled.

After a minute or so Puck, having not heard her comment, asked, "Well, are you going to tell me the story or not?"

"Well, you know most of it by now. Now, the queen's supposed to come and attempt to kill Daphne three times. Actually, she succeeds, but the dwarves always find a way to save her. It's just," – her eyes began to water – "what if we can't save her?" Sabrina quickly blinked back her tears. It wouldn't do to cry, especially not in front of Puck.

"What are you talking about? I'm here aren't I?" he said, puffing out his chest.

That didn't exactly help. "But the third time she's killed," she said 'killed' as a fat person would say 'salad' **(A/N: No offense to anyone**), "Prince Charming's gonna be the one to save her. How are you going to help then?"

"You've got to be kidding me! That imbecile couldn't save a fly."

"He's in charge of the army. He already saved tons of lives," Sabrina pointed out.

Puck smiled, as if he'd been waiting for her to say something like that. In reality, he was just thinking quickly. "Then what are you worried about?"

Sabrina sighed. "I guess you're right."

Puck looked at her. "No freakin' duh. I'm always right."

"You're always an annoying egocentric fairy."

He opened his mouth to respond with a sure-to-be-brilliant-once-he-thought-of-it comeback when he paused and instead asked, "What's egocentric?"

She rolled her eyes. "It means that you have a big ego. In other words, you're like Charming's mini-me."

"WHAT!?!" he yelled, offended.

"That's it," One screamed. "Two, you're on permanent dish duty _and_ you have to do all of Snow's needlework for a week."

Six offered to supervise him.

Puck fought the urge to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daphne continued being dead on the floor.

* * *

It wasn't too long after that when the dwarves finally made it to the cottage. They all marched inside and were taking off their boots when Sabrina noticed Daphne. "Oh God, Daphne!!!" she screamed, running to kneel at her sister's side

Thankfully, the dwarves were too panicked to notice her slip. Well, Five did, but what with all the glares and death vibes he'd been getting from her, he thought it a good idea not to ask. "Is she okay?" he said instead.

"Of course she's not okay," she snapped. "She's dead."

Puck lifted Daphne up into a sitting position and commented, "That's not really all that surprising. I don't see how anyone can breathe with these laces so tight."

Sabrina, in her moment of panic, had forgotten that the laces were, in fact, the cause of the problem and quietly thanked Puck. She swore she could see his ego grow.

One grabbed some scissors and proceeded to cut the laces. Daphne started to breathe a little and Sabrina began to relax. After a while, Daphne regained consciousness and Sabrina was yelling at Puck for taking the time to work on his stupid Gunk Volcano, which now made a disgusting farting noise seconds before it erupted. Puck had thought it wise to add a warning signal after the second accident.

After Sabrina and Puck had calmed down, Daphne began to tell her story. Four said, "The woman was none other than the wicked queen. Please be more careful and let no one come in when we are not with you."

Puck found it rather odd that the dwarves didn't just leave someone behind to watch her, but when he voiced his idea he earned another chore. Sabrina backed him up and said that it was a good idea, but she just got chore duty with Puck.

They both learned a valuable lesson that day. No matter how much they respected Mr. Seven, Charming may have been on to something with the dunce hat.

* * *

Needless to say, when Bunny woke up the next morning with a major hangover and her favorite servant missing, she was _really _cranky. In an attempt to cheer herself up, she visited Mirror.

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the" – she gazed deeper into the mirror. "Who's the baby?"

Cursing his carelessness, Mirror hurriedly hid the baby Grimm behind his back and told the queen it was just her hangover messing with her mind. The queen believed him. After all, why would the looking-glass lie to her, its creator?

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

Mirror replied with the same lines as before,

"Oh, queen, thou" –

Bunny placed her hands over her ears, groaned, and demanded that Mirror be quieter. He sighed, annoyed, but did as he was told… Right after he muttered a few swear words. It's not as if he enjoyed being reunited with his inventor.

"Oh, queen, thou art the fairest of all I see,  
But over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell,  
Snow White is still alive and well,  
And none is so fair as she."

The queen looked rather ticked off. "Well that's just peachy," she exclaimed. The queen decided to think about the problem later. "I'm going to go get some vodka," she declared, hoping it would get her so drunk she couldn't feel her migraine.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 4! A bit on the short side, but I think it was the best chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it (or at least that it wasn't a giganto waste of your time) and please, please, please review! I'm getting waaaaaay more hits than I am reviews, so if you could just take the time to type up a couple words, that'd be great! I accept anonymous reviews, too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm awful. I know I said I would have this chapter up about 3 days ago, but I had a major case of writer's block. On the bright side, the writer's block was overcome thanks to some toast. You've gotta love toast. So that should explain the many toast references in this chapter. It's about 5-600 words longer than usual, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

* * *

Chapter 5

Quite a bit of time passed before anything (as far as the story went) significant happened. Plenty of other things happened in those two weeks, though. Daphne's eighth birthday came and went (or so they speculated; it was impossible to know how fast time was progressing outside the book); Sabrina found a large deposit of gold and earned herself two days off; and Puck got in a large amount of trouble what with all his pranks, outbursts, and One's irritability. One had a considerable hatred toward Puck. When asked, the dwarves would blame it on childhood disputes (Two was always stealing One's toys).

All three had grown worried about the amount of time this story was taking. The other stories had taken a matter of hours to complete, a day and a half at the longest. Already, they'd been in Snow White for a month. Sabrina found it unsettling. Daphne was homesick, but for the most part enjoyed playing the part of her idol. Puck, on the other hand, thought it was all a sick joke, particularly when One decided to make him do half of Daphne's chores for a week instead of mining. He didn't know which was worse, nearly taking his foot off with a pick-axe, or nearly whacking himself with the broom handle when trying to sweep.

Daphne enjoyed the time off, but felt a little bad for Puck.

Sabrina didn't feel the least bit sorry for him and was never without entertainment. In fact, she spent her two free days just sitting on a stool and laughing at Puck as he tried to sew. He swore that his normal sewing was much higher quality and he could do a better job if she'd just shut up and leave the cottage. She laughed harder.

When Sabrina's free days ended, Puck's chore duty (or temporary death sentence as he referred to it) was also over. Before they left with the dwarves, Sabrina made it a point to instruct Daphne to never open the door for anyone. Puck made it a point to dance around outside the cottage chanting, "I don't have to wash One's filthy underwear today!" but only after making sure One wasn't within earshot, of course.

On the way to the mine, Sabrina asked him, "So, why do you think this story's taking so long?"

He shrugged, wondering the same thing himself. "Maybe it's just the story." Sabrina swore she heard him add, "Or maybe whatever god is out there just wants to kill me."

She smirked and continued, "I hope everyone doesn't think we're dead."

"That's a pretty big hope. If time's the same here in the book as it is in the real world, we've been missing for weeks. They probably think the Scarlet Hand took us," he replied matter-of-factly.

The smirk disappeared. "Way to be a downer, Puck."

His face darkened. "All those, those _things_ did that to me." He sighed and continued forlornly, "Now I'm a pessimist for life."

"Great achievement, Puck," she said sarcastically. Then something occurred to her. "Um, what did you mean by '_things'_?"

"You know, the creation of the devil. The thing that must not be named," he said, as if it was obvious. She shook her head. "The _c-word_."

"Unless you're talking about cats, I really don't know what you're getting at." She despised cats and the feeling was mutual.

He gulped and took a deep breath before speaking, fearing that saying the name would cause chaos. "Chores," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked, even though she heard perfectly well.

He glared, but said it anyway, this time a bit louder. "Chores."

She nearly fell down laughing, but quieted abruptly when One glared at her. "Really, Puck, _chores_?" she questioned.

"Shhhhh!!!! Don't say that word," he hissed.

"Which word? Oh!" – Sabrina snapped her fingers – "You mean chores!"

Puck glared again. "You do know that I hate you, right?"

She acted as if she was deeply hurt. "How could you say such a thing? I'm not the one who made you do chores."

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT WORD?!?!?!" he screamed.

One turned around and yelled, "That's it! Two more weeks of chores!" Puck flinched at both the concept and the word.

Thankfully Mr. Seven stepped in and said, "One, give the guy a break. I'm sure he didn't mean it, and he just got off chore duty. He'll be better, won't ya', Two?" Puck nodded desperately.

One grudgingly complied.

Puck vowed to get Mr. Seven a nice gift basket once they got back. A few minutes later, they arrived at the mine and right as Puck raised his axe, Sabrina whispered, "Chores."

He cursed under his breath while Sabrina cackled.

* * *

Daphne, bored, stared out the window after having finished her chores and eating lunch. She definitely missed the last week when she had Puck to laugh at. Now, she was all alone. Remembering the Disney's version of Snow White, she decided to see if any animals would come if she whistled.

Then she remembered she couldn't whistle. She decided to sing instead. The song didn't have any meaning whatsoever and was really just comprised of random words she made up. Daphne noticed that her singing voice was a lot better here than back in the real world. She hoped it would stay that way.

After singing for about five minutes, she gave up and went to get some water. She grabbed a glass and was about to pour some water from a pitcher when she noticed a small bear cub cowering underneath the dining table. "Fido!" she exclaimed and ran to it. "Hey," she said softly, not wanting to scare it. "Do you want to be my friend?" She held out her palm and tried to coax the black cub over to her. It took quite a while, but the cub eventually walked over and cautiously sniffed her hand. Overjoyed, Daphne began petting it. Fido seemed to enjoy this and rolled onto his back. Unfortunately, that's when she noticed something.

Fido was a girl.

Thinking quickly, she told her, "Don't worry, you're name can be Fifi!" She scratched Fifi's tummy a bit and then cooed, "You're a good girl aren't you?" Daphne scooped her up, walked over to the bedroom and sat down on her bed (by now, One had decided to give Sabrina Puck's bed, and Daphne Sabrina's bed. Puck still had the floor).

Daphne spent the rest of the day training Fifi to do tricks. After a couple hours, she could lie down, sit, shake hands, and play dead, but only if she got toast before and after. Fifi liked her toast, which is quite odd considering she's a bear. Daphne figured she was just a vegetarian bear. They were in a fairytale, after all. Anything could happen. Besides, she reasoned, toast _is_ pretty good.

* * *

Bunny, feeling much better, finally figured out a better way to kill Snow White. A way that would surely work. Due to her understanding of witchcraft, especially in beauty potions (heck, how do you think she got so pretty?), she was able to brew a very strong poison. Taking her least favorite ivory comb, she coated it with the potion. Giggling, she disguised herself as an ordinary middle class merchant woman.

This time, Snow White would die… hopefully. Her plans _had_ failed before.

Multiple times.

She decided not to dwell on that.

* * *

Sabrina stepped inside the cottage shortly after Mr. One and Puck. However, when she saw what was growling at Daphne, she halted immediately. The dwarfs outside started yelling at her to stop blocking the doorway, but she opted instead to point and stutter, "W-what i-is th-that?" Puck looked up in curiosity, shrugged, and went back to unlacing his boots. Mr. One didn't even bother looking and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She heard Mr. Five yell from outside, "Who the hell cares? Just move already." Normally, she'd yell at him, but she was more worried about Daphne at the moment.

Daphne looked up innocently, almost sheepishly and said, "This is Fifi, my new pet. I'm teaching her how to growl when I tell her to. She's doing great!" She then proceeded to feed her some toast, told her to growl, and then gave her more toast.

Puck, having heard Daphne's explanation, exclaimed, "That is so cool!"

Sabrina glared at him and then turned back to Daphne. "Do you really think it's safe to have a bear as a pet?" she questioned as level-headed as she could manage, not wanting to offend her.

Daphne huffed indignantly. "Fifi's a great pet! She'd never hurt me!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Sabrina argued.

"Oh just give it a rest and let her keep the bear. Fifi's cool," Puck said.

She turned on him. "Oh that's real great Puck! What are we going to do with a freakin' bear?!"

Daphne interrupted. "Hey! Fifi can hear you, ya' know!"

"The bear does have ears," Puck agreed.

"You guys are hopeless!" Sabrina exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. She pointed at Puck, "I'm blaming you if that bear kills us all."

"How would you blame me if we're dead?" Puck asked.

"Just shut up!" She started walking toward the bedroom. "I'm going to bed. GOODNIGHT!"

Daphne called after her, "What about dinner?"

She didn't get an answer.

Puck shrugged as the rest of the dwarfs filed in, looking very miffed about the hold-up. He turned to Daphne, "So what's with the toast? Don't bears eat meat?"

"How should I know what they eat? I'm eight," she replied.

Puck thought about it, then said, "Good point."

The dwarfs had no qualm with Fifi as long as she didn't "crap all over the cottage". At dinner, Fifi climbed onto Sabrina's chair and begged for more toast. The dwarfs, excluding Mr. One, found this hilarious and spent the rest of the meal feeding her scraps. That night, one thing was agreed upon: Fifi was gonna be one fat bear.

By morning, Sabrina was still pretty miffed about the Fifi situation, so she left the evil queen lecture to Puck. Big mistake. Here's how it went:

**Puck: Hey! Okay, so Ugly's still mad about the bear so I'm gonna talk to you this morning.**

**Daphne: "The bear" has a name.**

**Puck: Oh right, sorry. She's still mad about Fifi.**

**Daphne: I still don't get that. Fifi's the coolest pet ever.**

**Puck: I know! She's a bear! How can you hate a bear?**

**Daphne: Exactly! Hey, what trick should I teach her next?**

**Puck: Oh! You should totally teach her to walk on her hind legs. It's so awesome when bears do that!**

**Daphne: Great idea! You want to help?**

**Puck: Awesome! Just let me get some toast! **

Yeah… not the best idea. So Daphne didn't get her lecture, and Fifi got a whole lot of toast. Not too long after Fifi learned how to walk on her hind legs, she fell asleep on Sabrina's bed. For some reason, Daphne didn't think that all the bear hair would help Fifi get on Sabrina's good side.

Sighing, Daphne started her chores and tried to do them fast, as it was already past lunchtime. However, as soon as she finished sweeping, there was a knock at the door. Not really thinking, she called, "Come in! The door is unlocked."

The door opened and in hobbled a rather unremarkable middle aged woman with a canvas sack in her hand. "Thank you, good child. I just wondered if you would like to buy my wares." She flourished a beautiful ivory comb.

Daphne stared at the comb, and said, "What does 'wares' mean?

The woman sighed, as if annoyed, but answered anyway. "Wares are what I have to sale. This wonderful comb" —she waved it around madly — "Is one of my wares."

"Ohhhh," Daphne said, nodding in understanding. "I'm afraid I don't have enough money for a comb like that," she said wistfully.

The woman laughed and shook her head. "Silly girl, do you think I would be so awful as to let a child pay for something like this?" She laughed again, then added under her breath, "especially since you're in such need of it. Jeez, these dwarfs must be barbarians. Do they _own_ a hair brush?"

Daphne's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

The queen opened her mouth to reply, but instead screamed.

Daphne laughed and told her that Fifi wouldn't hurt a fly.

Bunny wasn't convinced, and resolved to leaves A.S.A.P.

"Come; let me comb your hair properly for once."

Daphne finally remembered the fairytale and balked. Why was it that she always forgot about the story? Taking a deep breath, she nodded, walked over to the queen and tried to seem eager.

As soon as the comb touched her hair, Daphne collapsed, dead once more. Bunny felt like she should say something, but took one last glance at Fifi and high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

As usual, on the way back from the mine Sabrina struck up a "conversation" with Puck. "So, how did the lecture go?"

Puck, focused on his injury (today he actually DID hit his foot with the stupid pickaxe. He wasn't cut, thanks to the boots, but he did break his toe), didn't know what she was talking about. "What lecture?"

"What lecture?! The lecture you were supposed to give to Daphne this morning!"

Puck's expression went from pained to panicked. "Um, about that… I kinda helped her train Fifi instead of talking to her." He cringed. Sabrina looked like she was sorely tempted to stomp on his broken toe. "I wonder if she ever did get Fifi to walk on her hind legs," he wondered out loud, hoping to distract Sabrina.

It didn't work.

"You WHAT?!?! Puck, what the hell? Now she's probably gonna get herself killed again!" she exploded.

"She's smarter than that," he assured her.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. Of course she's smart enough. It's a matter of if she's careful or not. Daphne isn't exactly careful."

"She'll be fine, stop worrying."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I'm me. I know everything." Not even a horrible situation could stop Puck from being annoyingly cocky.

"Of course you do," she replied.

Puck, not picking up on the sarcasm, continued, "I knew you'd figure it out eventually. It just took a bit longer than I expected. I mean, really, maybe you shouldn't have missed all those months of school."

"Look who's talking."

He sighed. "I'm over four thousand years old. I haven't had to go to school since I was 18." He looked down at himself. "In real years, that is. I still looked 11, of course."

"What about that time you had to come to school with me and Daphne?" she pointed out.

"That doesn't count." He sighed. "Look, the point I'm trying to make is that when we get back, Daphne will be training Fifi and/or making toast. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. It's just I have a bad feeling."

"You always have a bad feeling."

"It's usually right."

"So? Nothing's right _all _the time. Not even me. Although, I do come pretty close."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it." However, she said it quietly enough that Puck didn't notice. Sabrina was tiring of this conversation.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the cottage, and all the way there Sabrina focused on remembering how to save Daphne if her suspicions were confirmed.

Little did she know that Puck was doing the same thing. Well, he tried to at least. Let's just say he doesn't have the longest attention span.

Finally, the cottage came into sight and everyone quickened their pace. When they were about 50 ft. from the cottage, she broke into a run and passed both Mr. One and Puck. Puck, of course, followed and burst into the cottage shortly after Sabrina.

"I told you she's okay," he yelled. "You really should start list"—he trailed off when he saw Fifi digging through most of their food. "Great! Now what am I going to eat?"

"Puck! You're worried about food while Daphne's dead?" she said, sounding a bit disgusted.

"Oh for crying out loud." He walked across the room to where she was kneeling over Daphne. "Just take the comb out. Isn't that what it said in the story?"

"At least you remembered. Now if you could help me find the comb, that'd be great. Ugh! Why does her hair have to be so tangled? It's impossible to find anything," she groaned, frustrated.

"Hey! What's going on? Why did you two just rush ahead of us like that?" Mr. One screamed on his way inside. He froze when he saw Daphne. "Why'd she let the queen in _again_? Didn't one of you talk to her this morning?"

Sabrina glared briefly at Puck before searching for the comb again. "This idiot suggested new tricks for Fifi to learn instead."

"Hey!" Puck yelled defensively. "Snow brought it up first!" After so much time, he'd grown accustomed to calling Daphne, Snow.

"I don't care who started it! It's still your fault."

"_MY_ fault? I'll tell you whose fault" –

He was interrupted by Sabrina yelling triumphantly. She'd found the comb! After removing it from her hair, it didn't take long for Daphne to wake up. She told them the story and then went to the kitchen to get more toast for Fifi. "Hey! What am I going to eat? There's no more food left!"

Puck turned for Sabrina. "Told you."

Sabrina ignored him and turned to her sister. "Snow, you better not let the queen in again, got it?"

Daphne groaned. "Yeah, sure, whatever. What about the food?!"

"She's been spending way too much time around you," Sabrina told Puck.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

The dwarves watched, amused, as the argument continued and Daphne began making a list of groceries she needed. Toast was listed about 10 times.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Did anyone catch the Harry Potter reference? I hope so. It was pretty obvious. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be as long, but _hopefully _it will be up faster. Remember to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so this one's shorter than the last one, but I think it's better. Looking at my update speed, I've figured out that I update about every 3-5 days. It's kind of pathetic since my chapters are so short, but I've been kind of busy lately. I think that, what with school and soccer starting I'm going to make Sunday my official update day. I might add an extra chapter somewhere in the middle of the week if I have time to write an extra chapter, but I think my update's are gonna come primarily on Sundays. This chapter's half filler/ half actual chapter so hopefully you like it. I've got nothing else to say, so here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sabrina woke up the next morning to a nice, big, slobbery kiss. "Ew, gross Puck," she mumbled. "Get off." She then opened her eyes to see Fifi staring back at her. She cringed and had a sudden flashback to the unicorn incident. That was worse, but a bear kiss was still a bad experience.

No one else was awake to witness that embarrassing moment except for Puck. He was standing at the foot of her bed looking extremely offended. "Oh come on! I don't kiss _that _bad, do I?"

Sabrina blushed, but said nothing. In fact, she pretended to go back to sleep. Puck wasn't fooled, and was looking just the tiniest bit smug. "You know, the fact that you thought it was me kissing you had to mean something. For all you knew, it could've been Five." He didn't remember that Five was the one who suggested the punishment kiss (he was convinced it had been Six) so he had no problem with the dwarf.

For Sabrina, it was a totally different case. "Oh God! I'd rather kiss the Fifi." Fifi perked up a bit at that.

"Correction: you'd rather kiss _moi_."

She was about to yell at him, when they heard a muffled giggle, as if someone was laughing into their pillow. Sabrina's blush grew darker. "Daphne," she began, "just how much did you hear?"

Daphne stopped pretending to be asleep and smiled, looking remarkably like a mini devil. "All of it. Puck's right and you know it."

Sabrina glared while Puck replied, "Why thank you, Marshmallow." He then turned to Sabrina. "Told you I'm always right."

"Oh what does Daphne know?"

"Hey!" she cried indignantly.

Puck just smirked. "Oh please, you know you want me."

Sabrina answered, "More like you want me."

"Yeah right."

"It's true," she said in a high, sing-songy voice.

"How about we just forget either of us ever said anything?" he said.

"Fine by me," she replied.

"Aw," Daphne said. "Don't do that. Just kiss and make up!" She did the freaky devil smile again. Both teens glared at her. She laughed.

In the end, they completely ignored Daphne (sorta, Puck did try to get Fifi to jump on her) and got ready for a long day at the mines. For once, neither of them said a word to each other on the way there and back. Instead, Sabrina struck up a conversation with Four, and Puck stayed quiet. There was no way he was talking to One.

* * *

After the murder, Bunny was so convinced that she'd finally killed the girl she didn't so much as think of checking with Mirror for two days. Instead, she interviewed a bunch of hunters to kill all the black bears in the forest. She had never been fond of them, but seeing that cub in the cottage had pushed her over the edge.

Finally, once she had picked out her hunters and sent them on their mission, she went to visit Mirror. This time, though, she didn't bother asking questions. She went straight inside. Surprised by what she saw, she asked, "What's with the brat?"

Mirror looked up from the baby in his arms, startled. "Um," he managed. "There's no one here. It's just your hangover." _Please let her be drunk again. Please let her be drunk," _he thought. _"Please let"—_

"I haven't had anything to drink for a week. Although a glass of wine does sound good." She shook her head. "No. I refuse to be distracted. Now tell me, what's with the brat?"

He sighed, and figured he might as well ask her for help since he couldn't hide the boy any longer. "I want to leave this mirror," he said simply.

"That's impossible."

"Let me finish," he snapped. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I just don't appreciate being interrupted. I want to trade bodies with this child. He's three and already walking. I wanted him to be a bit older, but this will have to do. He'll take my place as mirror guardian. You'll just have a bit more trouble deciphering the answers you receive from the mirror. I've already prepared the spell. Will you help me?"

She laughed. "Only if you answer me correctly.

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

He groaned. It's not as if he could lie.

"Oh, queen, thou art the fairest of all I see,  
But over the hill where the seven dwarfs dwell,  
Snow White is alive and well,  
And none is so fair as she."

Bunny trembled with rage. "How many times do I have to kill that kid before she dies?" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to rhyme the question," Mirror told her.

"It was rhetorical!"

"Oh," said Mirror, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Forget I said anything."

She glared at him. "You piece of trash! I can't believe I created something so stupid! There is absolutely no _way_ you are getting out of this mirror. Give me that baby," she yelled, holding out her arms expectantly.

"What?" he asked. "What could you possibly need with this baby?"

"Oh, I don't need it for anything. I just don't want you to have it."

"Why not?" he whined, sounding very much like a toddler. The baby Grimm, however, stretched out his arms as if he wanted to go to Bunny.

She smirked. "Because, you insolent fool, you couldn't answer the question. Is it right to reward a schoolboy for giving the wrong answer?"

He tried to glare, but tears were blurring his eyes. He was so, so close.

"Besides," she continued, "the child wants me." He watched as she stole the baby from his arms, walked swiftly toward the exit, and vanished into her room.

He felt like crying, but instead he curled his hands into fists. Wiping the tears from his face, he vowed he'd get his revenge. He decided to ignore the fact that he no longer had a way to carry out his plans, and instead focused on the upside of things. He no longer had to change diapers. Stupid kids. Why couldn't they be born potty trained?

* * *

A whole week passed before Sabrina and Puck were able to talk to each other without blushing. But once that happened, things were a lot smoother around the cottage. Surprisingly, Sabrina and Daphne now saw the dwarfs as family. In fact, they now became a little depressed by the fact that they would have to leave soon. Puck, on the other hand, only liked Four and Seven (Sabrina had finally proven that it was in fact Five who had suggested the kiss). Figuring that he would get to see Mr. Seven whenever he wanted and could live without seeing Four, he couldn't wait to leave.

After lecturing Daphne, Sabrina and Puck had left with the dwarfs just like any other morning. On the way, they chatted about nothing in particular. It was one of the few times they had managed to talk for an extended period of time without arguing. When Four asked why they weren't arguing like they usually do (actually, his exact words were, "Argue already! I need some entertainment!), they both shrugged and went on talking. Surprisingly, both were enjoying the conversation, even if it was about food – mainly what _would_ Sabrina eat and what Puck _wouldn't_ eat. Puck even learned a few things, like the fact that humans are _very_ unoriginal with their food names. In his opinion, they should have come up with something more original than _green beans_. Anyone with eyes could see that they're _beans_ that are _green_.

Sabrina was shocked to find that it felt kind of … nice … just talking to him. She was finally beginning to understand how they ended up married.

And she didn't know it, but Puck was thinking the same thing… to a certain extent, at least. His train of thought went more like this: _I can't believe we get married in the future. I guess it won't be all bad. She's kinda fun to talk to… I'm hungry. I wonder if Sabrina can cook. I really hope so. If she can't, that'll make the future very hard. Maybe if she gets a job at some restaurant she'll pick up a few things. I hope she'll learn how to make hamburgers. Hamburgers are good. I wish the dwarfs knew how to make hamburgers. Heck, I wish they knew what a hamburger was_.

He had just opened his mouth to ask Sabrina if she'd ever had cooking lessons when they met quite the unexpected site on the road. Sleeping in a basket was the baby Grimm. Sabrina gasped then ran as fast as she could to her brother. Puck followed suit and wondered if the baby would grow up to have any culinary talent. Maybe he could be their personal chef.

They ran back to the cottage as fast as they could, causing One to yell at them until his throat was sore. Sabrina and Puck heard about a third of their scolding. Dwarfs aren't very fast.

* * *

Daphne looked up from her embroidery (she had decided to make a hat for Fifi) when the door to the cottage was thrown open and Sabrina rushed in with Puck close behind her. She turned to her little sister while Puck went to the kitchen. "Daphne, you will not believe what we found!"

"Did you find a friend for Fifi?" she said excitedly. "I think she's getting lonely. Is it a boy bear? I hope so. Then Fifi can have a boyfriend! They'll be just like you and Puck! OMG, you guys could have a double wedding! That would be sooooo cute!"

Sabrina chose to ignore all that (for the moment, anyway. She later explained to Daphne that there would be no bears at her wedding) and showed Daphne the basket. "It's our brother!"

Daphne squealed and looked in the basket. "Holy crap! That's amazing! Where'd you find him? Last I saw, he was with Mirror."

"The basket was just lying in the middle of the road. This note came with it," she explained, handing the note to Daphne. It read:

**Dear whoever found the kid,**

**This baby was apparently kidnapped by one of my more advanced inventions. The invention, a magic mirror, was being disrespectful and very annoying so I took the brat. I have no use for it. Take care of it if you wish, or make it into a yummy meal. I couldn't care one way or another.**

**Your Queen**

Daphne gasped. "She actually suggested making our brother into a _meal_! How rude!"

Puck walked in before Sabrina could respond. He stuffed a big bite of his newly-made sandwich into his mouth, chewed, and burped. "How do you know it's not a trap?"

Sabrina, not wanting to admit she hadn't thought of that said, "I'm sure there are several reasons."

"Such as…" he prompted.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that taking our brother from Mirror and leaving him on a remote mountain road seems like something an evil queen would do."

"I agree with Sabrina," Daphne said. "It really does seem like something Bunny would do. Ms. White told me stories about her. Something like this is just her style."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just remember that you'll owe me extra for saving your butts since I warned you."

"Well that won't happen because even if it is a trap we can save ourselves," Daphne shot back. "Ms. White says that I'm an excellent fighter!"

"Well I'm better. I'm the Trickst"—

Sabrina interrupted. "Puck, you can have all my deserts for two months if you do end up saving us." It's not like it's a punishment, she added silently. "On a more important note, what should we call him?" She pointed to her brother. "I don't think we should name him; that's Mom and Dad's job. But we should at least give him a nickname."

"I say we name him Robin or Puck Jr."

"Shut up Puck," Daphne and Sabrina snapped in unison.

"Well what do you want to name him?" he asked.

Daphne suggested Fido. Sabrina suggested Peter. Puck did quite a bit of glaring over Sabrina's choice. They finally decided to let their brother choose. He was about 3 years old, so he could probably understand at least a little of what was going on and speak at least a few words.

"Do you want your name to be Fido?" Daphne asked.

"No!" he cried in a cute little baby voice.

"Are you sure?"

He stuck his foot in his mouth.

"Let's just move on to the next name," Sabrina suggested. "How about Peter?" she asked.

"No!"

"Can't say I blame him," Puck mumbled. He turned to the baby, "What about Puck Jr.?"

He giggled and clapped his hands while Puck smirked. "I think he likes his new name."

Sabrina scowled. "You've got to be kidding me. Can't we just try a couple more names?"

Puck would've said no, but at that moment the dwarfs came rushing in. One started to yell at them for running off when he caught sight of Puck Jr. "Who's the baby?" he asked, surprised. None of the dwarfs had seen what was in the basket.

"This," said Puck, sounding very much like a game show host introducing the contestants, "is Puck Jr."

"Interesting name," Four remarked.

"It's a cool name," said Puck defensively.

Mr. Seven, trying to be nice said, "I like it. How about we call him P.J. for short?"

One, getting a bit red in the face said, "Who said we're keeping it?"

"What are we gonna do? Leave it out in the forest?" Five asked. It was the first time Sabrina didn't glare at him.

One sighed. "Fine. We'll keep P.J." He turned to Daphne. "Is dinner ready?" She nodded and they all filed into the dining room. All the dwarfs adored P.J. and spent the whole night playing with him. Daphne actually liked his nickname (P.J., not Puck Jr.). Sabrina figured P.J. was a step up from Puck Jr. and instead of continuing to argue about her brother's new name, she imagined all the ways her dad would kill Puck once he heard the name. She smiled a lot that night. Puck really wished he hadn't asked why. He spent the whole night staring at the ceiling and visualizing one of the scenes Sabrina had described to him. Around 3 a.m. he decided to avoid Henry at all costs once they got back.

* * *

**A/N: I was totally not expecting Bunny to take P.J. away from Mirror. I'm not usually a planner, but I did have something different planned for this chapter. That just kind of ... happened, you know? And I know I said in the first author's note (wow, that seems like a LONG time ago) that I'd probably call the brother Robin, and I had planned on that too, but in the middle of writing this chapter I decided I like P.J. better. Basically, most of this chapter turned out totally different than I thought it would and I really hope it's not a bad thing. I'd really like to know what you guys think because, honestly, I don't know what to make of it. I _think_ it's good, but I'm completely biased on that. Please, please, please REVIEW!**


	7. Just a stupid author's note Sorry!

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating when I was supposed to, but I've been having computer problems with a sucky thing called spyware. It just keeps coming back (I've already taken it to the shop 3 times). For now, though, the problem's fixed. Let's hope it stays that way! I'm working on the next chapter and it will be up within the next 4-5 days.**

**Once again, sorry about not updating.**

***NOTE* This note will disappear as soon as I get the next chapter up.**


End file.
